I Don't Wanna Do Anything But Cry
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt is shot during a robbery at his father's garage.  I know, summary sucks, but the story is better.  Klaine, Furt brotherliness!  Rated for language.
1. Well, I, I Guess It's Been A While

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been a very busy day at the garage, and Burt was just waiting for Kurt to come and pick up his beloved Navigator. He was in the back office, when one of the workers, Mike started shouting. Burt came out to see what all of the fuss was about, when he saw someone standing in the garage, holding a gun.<p>

The gunman looked no older than Kurt or Finn, and was wearing an old tee shirt and jeans, along with a ski mask, and gloves. "Put down the gun," Burt said, sternly, but calmly.

"Give me all of the money, and then we'll talk," the teen said. He sounded confident, but Burt could tell that he was nervous by the way his hands were shaking, and by the scared look in his eyes.

"Look," Burt said, "We'll give you all of the money, just please don't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn were on the way to the garage, to pick up Kurt's car, and everything looked perfectly normal outside of Hummel's Tire and Lube. They both walked in, nonchalant, "Hey, dad," Kurt said, "I thought that I would make spaghetti tonight for din-" Kurt was mid-word when he realized what was going on. Finn had noticed just seconds after Kurt did, and began to talk.<p>

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I was just telling everybody about how no one is going talk, unless I tell them to, got it Giganto?" the robber asked.

While Finn and the gunman were talking, Kurt very descretly pulled out his phone and began to dial 9-1-1. "HEY?" the gunman yelled, aiming the gun at Kurt's chest. "What did I just say? No talking! That includes phones faggot!"

"Pl-please," Kurt tried to argue.

"QUIET!" the teen yelled, pulling the trigger. Seconds later, Kurt was on the floor, bleeding rapidly out of his chest. The teen robber seemed shell shocked that he possibly just killed someone, so Finn took advantage of his weakness.

Finn charged toward the gunman, and tackled him to the floor. Finn grabbed the gun, and stood up, aiming it at the teen. "Do not move, or you will be dead." The petrified teen slowly nodded his head, and raised his hands as if to surrender. Burt ran back to the office to call 9-1-1, and was informed that soon the police and ambulance would be there.

While they waited, Burt rushed over to and unconcious Kurt, and grabbed, pressing it lightly into his chest to try to stop the bleeding. It didn't stop it. There was so much blood.

A few minutes later a police car and an ambulance pulled into the parking lot, and Finn was so distracted by everything that was happening, he didn't even notice that the robber had run off.

* * *

><p>Sooo... review? Tell me whether I should continue this or not, or if you have any ideas or suggestions... :D<p> 


	2. Since I've Seen The Sunshine

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: Since I've Seen The Sunshine

* * *

><p>The EMT'S arrived and immediatly started working on Kurt, but the police ran over to Finn. "Sir, where is the suspect?" The cop (Greg Johnston judging off of the badge, and name tag) asked.<p>

"Uh," Finn said, nervously, "He ran off."

"Do you know where he or she went?" Officer Johnston asked.

"Uh, no, I don't know where he went," Finn answered.

"Can you describe him for me?"

"Yeah, he had on a black mask and gloves, and he was probably about 5'11, and he was a teenager. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and he was big, but not fat."

"Have you ever seen him before?" Officer Johnston asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't really see his fave at all," Finn answered.

"So I'm guessing you don't know his name?"

Finn shook his head miserably. "Can I go see Kurt now?"

"Sure son," Officer Johnston said, apologetically.

* * *

><p>The EMT'S and police arrived, and the cops went to talk to Finn and some of the workers, and the EMT'S ran over to Kurt and Burt. They first took off his shirt, revealing a dime-sized, gaping hole in his lower chest. They put a small piece of plastic in the hole to stop the bleeding, and then bandaged him up quickly. They then proceeded to gently, but quickly turn him over to reveal an identical hole in his back, where the bullet exited. They did the same thing to that wound, that they did to the gash in his chest.<p>

Then, the EMT'S lifted him onto the stretcher, then loaded him into the ambulance. "Sir, you can have to people come into the ambulance with us, but hurry up," one of the EMT'S said.

"Okay," Burt said, calling Finn over. Once Burt and Finn went into the ambulance, they started driving, and the EMT'S started to place an oxygen mask over Kurt's pale skin.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital, and they rushed Kurt into an immediate surgery, barely speaking to Burt or Finn. Once Kurt was out of sight, Burt walked over to the front desk. "My son just got rushed in here, and nobody told me where he's at," Burt said to the receptionist.<p>

"I'm sorry sir," The secratary said politely. "What's his name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Okay," she said, typing, "He just got into immediate surgery, but it doesn't say what for. As soon as I find anything out i'll tell you."

Burt nodded, grimly, and walked back over to Finn. "Did you call mom?" Finn asked.

"No," Burt said, sadly. "I'm going to right now."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Carole said, answering the phone.<p>

"Hey, Carole, you need to come to the hospital. Lima Memorial," Burt said, "It's Kurt."

"What's wrong?" Carole asked, alarmed.

"Just please," Burt said, "Come. Hurry."

* * *

><p>Carole rushed into the emergency room, and soon spotted her husband sitting, head in his hands, and her 6'3 son pacing back and forth. "What happend?" She asked, nervously.<p>

"Kurt got shot," Finn said, bluntly. It seemed as if he were in a state of shock; eyes bugged out, blank staring.

"What! What do you mean he got shot?"

"We were at the garage," Burt said, dejectedly, "And some kid came in with a gun. I was about to go get the money for him, but then Kurt and Finn came in, and Kurt was going to call the police, so he shot him."

"Oh, Burt," Carole said, weeping. "What did the doctors say?"

"I don't know," Burt said, "He's in surgery now, but that's about all that I know."

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel?" A male doctor in his mid-thirties appeared in the waiting room.<p>

Burt, Carole, and Finn rushed over to him, hoping for the best. "Are you his family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," They all answered at once.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Steven Banks. Kurt just got out of lung surgery," Dr. Banks said. "Why don't you come back here?" He said, leading them to a room with chairs and desks.

Once everyone was seated, Dr. Banks began, "The bullet entered through Kurt's chest and hit his lung, then exited through his back. It may have hit a nerve, but we so far we couldn't tell. He was just in surgery to repair his lung from when it got hit. Right now his condition is stable, but he is unconcious, from the surgery. You are permitted to see him, but do not touch him or the bed because his body is very sensitive right now and one small bump or one wrong infection could be critical."

The all took in this information, and followed Dr. Banks down the hall to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all of the reviews! So here is another chapter! I have a question... Should I kill Kurt off, or let him live? Just put any of your ideas into a review!<p> 


	3. Since I Have Smiled

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: Since I Have Smiled

* * *

><p>They made the journey down the hall to room 214, and Dr. Banks led them into the room. Carole started to silently cry at the scene, while Burt just looked sad, and Finn seemed absolutely shell-shocked.<p>

Kurt was lying motionless in the white hospital bed, practically blending in with his pale skin. He had tubes going down his throat, and needles, and wires, and machines hooked up to him just about everywhere.

"Well," Dr. Banks began, "The bullet entered through his chest, and hit one of his lungs, which is why we had to do the surgery, we're not sure if it hit any nerves, but so far it looks okay. The bullet then exited through his back, but luckily it didn't hit his spine. We had to do a surgery for the collapsed lung, and basically what the doctors did was put tubes in the lung, so no air would leak through. Then, we put a small metal rod in the lung to reinforce that it doesn't collapse again. We just put stitches in his back and chest after the surgery, but they will probably leave some nasty scars."

"When is he gonna wake up?" Finn asked, tearing up.

"Well the anesthesia should wear off soon, but it is possible that he might not wake up for a while because of all of the medicine, and painkillers, or, and this is very unlikely, he could be in a coma."

Burt nodded, taking in all of this information, and they all sat in the chairs in the room. After a few minutes of silence, Finn scooched his chair closer to the bed, and gently took Kurt's tiny hand in his smaller one. "Kurt," He sobbed, "Kurt, please wake up. Please, be alright."

Carole moved over to her weeping son, and kissed him on the forhead, "Finn, honey it's going on two in the morning. You really should be getting some sleep. You too," She said, looking at Burt.

"But what if he wakes up and we're not here?"

"Sweetie, we'll come back first thing in the morning, you don't have to go to school. Kurt's going to be fine," Carole said.

Finn reluctantly got up, and stood next to his mother. Burt made no intention of moving, sitting in the plastic hospital chair. "Burt, honey, you really should be getting some rest," Carole said.

"I'll sleep here. I'll be fine," Burt replied, getting up to kiss Carole on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Okay honey. Call if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Sooo, sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise to update soon! Please review? I love reviews soo much! :D<p> 


	4. And Me, Who's So Well Versed

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: And Me, Who's So Well Versed

* * *

><p><em>Breaking News this is James Smith, reporting from Hummel Tire And Lube, where a shooting has taken place.<em>

Rachel was in her living room with her fathers talking about her latest idea for the Glee Club, when the name Hummel caught her attention. "Daddy please turn this up!"

_An armed robber came in to the family owned business, and demanded the money. When he didn't get it, he shot at a young teen, who is remaining un-named. The victim was rushed to Lima Memorial, but his condition is unknown. _

Rachel who was minutes away from sobbing, whipped out her phone and called Finn. "Hello?" Finn answered groggily.

"Oh, Finn," she sighed, "Thank god you're okay. I was watching the news and I saw that your father's shop was robbed!"

"It was," Finn answered sadly.

"Who got shot?"

"Kurt."

Rachel was so stunned, she could barely speak, "Bu-but i-is he okay?"

"I don't know. He was rushed over to Lima Memorial, and he got surgery, but he's unconcious," Finn answered wistfully.

"I-I'm coming over th-there," Rachel answered shakily.

"Rach, don't go to the hospital. Come to my house," Finn answered.

"Okay, I-I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>Finn and Carole were sitting on the couch in the living room when Rachel came in. They had the T.V. on, but Rachel had a feeling neither of them were paying attention to the movie. "Finn? What happened?"<p>

"We were at the shop, and some kid had a gun, and Kurt pulled his phone out to call the cops, and he said "no talking", and then Kurt tried to tell him that he wouldn't talk, but then the kid shot him. I tried to stop him," Finn answered crying, "I swear, I did, b-but he got away and it's all my f-fault!"

Both Carole and Rachel went over to comfort him, and Carole rubbed her son's back comfortingly. "Finn, it's okay," Rachel said, "You tried your best, but the police will catch him."

Finn mumbled something into his mother's sleeve, and soon began to feel haggard. "Finn, go get some sleep," Carole said, leading her son up to his bedroom. Once Finn was sleeping, she came down and explained everything to Rachel, both of them trying their best not to break down.

* * *

><p>Burt watched his son's chest rise and fall slowly with each breath. He knew that it wasn't really his son's lungs breathing, that it was the machine, but as long as his boy was breathing, that was all that mattered. He took Kurt's hand, "Kurt, buddy, please, you've got to pull through. I know you can, you're a fighter. Kurt, please, please don't leave me," Burt couldn't continue talking to him, because soon enough, he broke down in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so this chapter isn't so long, or interesting, but I promise that the next chapter will be better, and I will update in a couple days (hopefully)<p>

Please review!


	5. Is Feeling So Damn Empty

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: Is Feeling So Damn Empty

* * *

><p>Neither Finn or Rachel went to school that day, and once Glee Club rolled around, everyone was curious as to where they were.<p>

"I think that Kinchel was finally born," Brittany said.

When everyone looked at her confused, she explained, "Kurt, Finn, and Rachel. They finally got together."

Puck, Artie, and Sam laughed, while the rest of them just shook their heads. "I called Kurt last night like ten times, and he didn't answer," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, and it's not like him or Rachel to miss school," Tina said.

They were all discussing the dilemma when Mr. Shue came in and began the lesson. He was just finished writing on the white board, when he noticed that Rachel hadn't suggested anything. "Where's Rachel?"

"None of us know, and Kurt and Finn are M.I.A, too," Mercedes answered.

"That is strange," Will said, "Have any of you heard from them?"

They all shook their heads, but Will continued with the lesson, hoping that all of his students would be back in class by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Finn went into his mother's room, fully dressed and already showered, "Mom," he whispered, "Mom," a bit louder, "Mom! Wake up!"<p>

"What?" Carole answered, groggily.

"Are we going to see Kurt now?"

"Finn, it's barely six in the morning, visiting hours don't start until eight."

"Well," Finn answered, "You can get a shower, and get dressed, and make breakfast, and then by the time we drive out there it'll be eight."

"Okay," Carole answered, "You should call Burt and see how he's doing."

"Okay," Finn replied, walking downstairs to get his cellphone.

He dialed Burt's phone, and on the second ring, he got a weary answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, Burt, this is Finn. I just wanted to see how Kurt was doing, and to tell you that me and mom will be there in a couple hours."

"Okay. Nothing's changed since last night."

"Oh, okay," Finn answered, sadly. "Well, I'll see you in a little."

"See you."

* * *

><p>Once both of them were dressed, they went to the hospital to visit Kurt. His condition hadn't gotten any better, nor worse, and nurses and doctors were coming in regularly to check on him. Carole, Burt, and Finn each got their own time to talk to Kurt, and then stayed in the room together. Around noon, Finn got hungry, so he and Burt went to the food court, Carole insisting on staying with Kurt.<p>

After they all ate lunch, they stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over at eight-thirty. "Burt, go ahead and go home with Finn," Carole said, "You probably didn't get any sleep last night."

"But-"

"No buts," Carole said, ignoring his protests, "I promise I will call you if anything happens, and you can call at anytime if you need anything, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I wanted to include New Directions finding out in this chapter, but it just didn't seem right when I wrote it, but I promise I will update soon, and in the next couple chapters they will find out.<p>

Review? Please?


	6. Is At A Loss For Words

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song "Cry" by: Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: Is At A Loss For Words

* * *

><p>Finn still didn't go back to school the next day, Carole not wanting to leave Burt alone. Rachel, however wanted to be the first to tell the Glee Club and went to school to break the bad news. "Hello fellow glee club members," She started, sounding solemn. Everyone was startled by the tone of her voice, which was usually so cheerful. "I regret to inform you that Kurt is in the hospital."<p>

"What?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean my boy is in the hospital!" Mercedes asked, her loud voice silencing everyone.

"Kurt was shot a few days ago," Rachel said, holding back tears.

"Oh my god," Will said, startled by this realization.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Brittany asked, crying.

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "Right now he's in the ICU and he hasn't woken up yet. He got shot in the lung, and when the bullet exited through his back they weren't sure if it hit any of his nerves, but we're all hoping for the best."

"Wait how do you know all of this?" Mercedes asked.

"I called Finn and he told me to come to the hospital the day that it happened."

"How exactly did it happened?" Puck asked. "I mean his mom would have to better than to get Finn a gun."

Puck received daggers for his remark, but Rachel answered his question anyway. "They were at his dad's shop and a gunman came in. He was telling everyone to be silent and Kurt tried to reach for his phone to call the police but the robber shot him."

"Do they know who it was," Quinn asked, trying to calm a sobbing Mercedes.

"No, he got away before anyone could catch him."

"Do you think that we could see him?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, guys. He isn't very well. I suppose I could call Finn and ask, but I want to wait until he's feeling better. This is really hard on Finn, too. Maybe we could wait until Kurt's condition gets better, but until then we just need to comfort Finn and be there for him when he comes back to school."

* * *

><p>Thanks again soo much for all of the reviews!<p>

I am so sorry that this chapter is once again so short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be much better!

Please review!


	7. Forgot What It's Like

Okay, just to clear a few things up; This takes place when Kurt and Blaine are dating, with Blaine at Dalton, and Kurt at McKinley.

I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song, "Cry" by Alexx Calise.

Chapter Name: Forgot What It's Like

* * *

><p>Blaine had been worried about Kurt all weekend. His boyfriend hadn't come to school Thursday or Friday and all weekend he had gone M.I.A. He hadn't returned any of his texts or calls, and Kurt <em>never<em> left his house without his phone. Blaine had even called Finn, but all he got was his answering machine. Blaine didn't want to seem like the needy boyfriend calling Kurt's house number, but he was really started to worry about him.

Blaine decided that if Kurt and Finn still didn't answer their phones today than he would just have to drive over to Lima himself.

* * *

><p>Burt, Finn, and Carole were all at the hospital on Saturday, playing cards in Kurt's hospital room, when they heard a slight mumble. "What was that, Finn?" Carole asked.<p>

"I didn't say anything," Finn answered, confused.

They continued playing until a few minutes later they heard a louder grumble coming from Kurt's bed.

The three rushed over to Kurt's side and they saw his eyes fluttering slightly. "Kurt?" Burt asked, reaching for his son's hand. "Kurt, come on buddy, just open your eyes, you can do it."

Kurt's eyes opened slightly and he looked around the room, alarmed. He tried to fight the ventilator, but proceeded to choke on the tubes while doing so. "Finn, press the call button," Carole told her son, panic rising in her eyes.

After a couple minutes of Burt trying to calm his son, Dr. Banks appeared in the doorway of Kurt's hospital room. It took seconds before Dr. Banks realized the Kurt had woken up and was startled by his surroundings.

"Kurt, I need you to stay still for me, okay?" Dr. Banks asked.

Kurt settled down a bit and nodded his head slightly, anxiety still in his eyes. "Now, there may be a little discomfort, but I need you to keep as still as possible."

Dr. Banks proceeded to remove the tubes flowing down Kurt's throat, and called for some of the nurses to come down to Kurt's room. While the doctors and nurses were working over Kurt, the Hudmel family had gotten moved out of the way and were now in the corner, straining their necks to see what was going on with Kurt.

After Dr. Banks and the nurses cleared away from Kurt's bed, Kurt tried to communicate with his family, and the doctor to find out what was wrong, but when he tried to speak, he found that nothing came out.

Dr. Banks, sensing his worry, quickly cleared things up. "Kurt, it's okay that you can't speak yet, it won't be permanent. It could be from too much pain from the lung surgery, or from the tubes. When we first take the tubes out of patients' throats they usually can't speak for a day or two."

Kurt nodded, but he still looked very confused. One of the nurses realized that he was trying to communicate with them, so she grabbed a notepad and pen from one of the end tables. "Just be very gentle, don't rip out your IV," the young nurse warned.

Kurt wrote, _What happened to me?  
><em>

"Kurt," Burt said, "You don't remember anything?"

_I remember driving home from school Wednesday._

"You don't remember what happened after you got into the car?" Finn asked.

_No. _Kurt started looking very confused, and worry shone through his eyes.

Finn was about to say something but Dr. Banks cut him off, "It's okay, he might have hit his head when he fell down. Just don't say anything about it to him yet. We'll examine his head for any trauma, and if it isn't very severe he should remember in no time, but until then we just want to focus on him getting healthy again, which means no unessacary stress."

They all nodded, save for Kurt, who still looked confused.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long, I promise that I will update soon.<p>

This chapter was a PAIN to write, but it was important for the story. Forgive me for the suck that is this masterpiece of crap.


End file.
